


Though There Is Hurt, There Is Love

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember 2020, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, first day/night, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Comfortember Day 2. Set after Httyd 1. Hiccup's first day back on his feet isn't easy on him. Fortunately, he has his best Bud right there with him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Though There Is Hurt, There Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comfortember Day 2: First Day/Night  
> I just love writing about Hiccup and Toothless. Like, so much. Also, there needs to be more content about Hiccup's leg, so there you go!
> 
> Construcrive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

The second Hiccup enters his home, he limps towards his bed still standing in the living room. He drags his prosthetic forwards, unable to lift it much. But at the same time, this limping is torment on him, too.

Toothless is padding right behind him, rumbling quietly as he follows.

Hiccup reaches his bed and drops down onto it, a pain shooting through his leg and causing him to whimper. He's all red from the effort of walking so far and his eyes threaten to spill the tears that they hold.

The pain first came shortly after he woke up, but it's been an hour now and it's worse than the worst pain he could ever imagine. This is terrible and he wants to cry. He can barely breathe through it.

Now that he has the chance, he rushes to remove his replacement leg from his stump. Toothless coming to sit down in front of him and watching him pull it off.

He's been so caught up in the joy of Hiccup waking up and walking around that he completely forgot that flying so shortly after an amputation probably wasn't a good idea. Certainly not for a human, at least. And now his friend pays the price for it and all because he neglected to remember, too overjoyed.

It hurts to move his leg, it hurts to touch it, to remove the metal leg, every little move he makes hurts. But once it's off, there is a conflicting sense of even worse pain as well as relief. Toothless can see it on Hiccup's face.

Hiccup wishes he could stop the moan that leaves him, but he can't and he can't stop the tears from coming down his face. Toothless purrs and scoots closer, not liking the sight as he has learned that humans do this when they're upset.

Hiccup has known all day that the pain would be coming. As soon as the painkillers would start to wear off, it would be there and he's been expecting it, too. What he wasn't quite expecting was how badly it would hurt, however.

Hiccup carefully moves his legs up on the bed and pulls his trouser leg up, seeing the bandaged stump and finding it a little bit stained with blood. Has he torn something with his reckless behavior?

But that isn't what's on his mind at the moment.

What is on his mind is how much of his leg he lost.

And suddenly, Hiccup bursts out into tears. Startled, Toothless jumps to his feet.

"Oh Gods, I lost my leg!" It's not like this is news to him after he found the prosthetic there instead of his actual foot. But seeing the replacement gone and seeing just the stump suddenly makes it more real and Hiccup has a breakdown.

Of course, Toothless is troubled by this and he climbs up on the bed with Hiccup. His hands are covering his face and Toothless brings them down with a paw and nuzzles him.

His human friend looks at him, teary-eyed from the agony running through him and sobbing as his heart aches. Toothless mews and rumbles, he must be trying to comfort him by "talking" to him.

So Hiccup lets out a chuckle amidst the crying and Toothless comes forward and licks his face before nuzzling him again, showering him with affection while at the same time urging him to lie down, gently pushing him lower and lower until Hiccup is on his back and Toothless is lying next to him. He's occupying the most space on the bed.

"Toothless, please!" Hiccup lets out a heartbreaking laugh as the dragon licks his face and the salty tears away. It takes a little while, but Toothless eventually listens, laying his head on the human's chest while avoiding his leg.

Hiccup is still crying, but he's no longer full-on sobbing. Whether Toothless did it on purpose or not, the sudden attack of love has helped Hiccup take his mind off his realization just enough to help him calm down a little and take a breather.

"Thank you, Bud, I needed that." Hiccup tells him and Toothless licks his cheek.

Hiccup laughs a little, smiling even with the tears and the snot staining his face. He wipes it away with a sleeve, figuring he'll be needing a clean tunic tonight anyway. He's been wearing this thing for as long as he's been asleep and he's going to need a bath later.

As soon as his dad comes home, he'll be able to get that bath and probably some painkillers, too, maybe some food. Something to look forward to as he, hopefully, won't be out for too long.

Hiccup struggles to lie on his side and then he does that weird thing with his arms by wrapping them around him. Toothless freezes in place, afraid of hurting Hiccup. He doesn't understand what he's doing, but he can't say that he doesn't like it either. So he lets Hiccup do as he wishes.

Hiccup relaxes his hold, not wanting to scare the Night Fury away, and he goes back to lying on his back.

His stump still hurts incredibly much, but with a friend like Toothless, he can get through it.


End file.
